


Gloomy Tenday

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой любовь бывает так сильна, что не позволяет отпустить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloomy Tenday

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191039699.htm ).  
> Название – отсылка к "Мрачному воскресенью" Ре́жё Шереша.

Фаерн и Ильтара не были храбрыми искателями приключений, сражающимися плечом к плечу с опасностями. Они не были ни богачами, ни аристократами, ни могущественными волшебниками. Про них не слагали песен барды – пускай, они того и заслуживали. Они просто были – были друг у друга.

Фаерн и Ильтара были молоды, красивы и безнадёжно влюблены. Их солнце светило ярче, их время текло иначе. Они бродили под небом Кормира, радовались и печалились вместе, любили друг друга в своём маленьком доме в Сюзейле. Они собирались пожениться и принесли в этот мир ещё счастья – им улыбались Боги.

Улыбались – пока Ильтара не подхватила лихорадку. Она слегла стремительно: один день она кашляла и уверяла жениха, что всё хорошо, а на следующий уже горела. Фаерн вытирал испарину с её лба, Фаерн промокал её сохнущие и трескающиеся губы, Фаерн убирал кровавые ошмётки, что вылетали из её горла.

Одного за другим он водил в их дом врачей, но те лишь пожимали плечами – их настойки не помогали, а Ильтара быстро перестала есть. Фаерн обошел все городские храмы: от Тиморы и Огмы до Темпуса и даже Малара – никто из жрецов не был в силах исцелить его любимую.

Когда на пятый день Фаерн уже не знал к кому обратиться, к нему, осунувшемуся от бессонных ночей, подошел старик. По нему нельзя было сказать ничего – ни откуда он, ни богат он был или беден – лишь только то, что ему было много, очень много лет. Старик говорил, что всё будет хорошо, что Ильтара поправится, что юноша ни за что не должен сдаваться. Фаерн хотел верить.

Но лучше Ильтаре не становилось. Она не могла ни есть, ни говорить. Девушка тяжело, с хрипами дышала и, казалось, уже не узнавала Фаерна – или не видела. Тот то молился всем Богам, то проклинал их за то, что никто из них не желал помочь.

А на восьмой день Ильтара умерла: её поблекшие глаза остекленели, а хрипы затихли – её страдания прекратились. Её, но не Фаерна. Он плакал, впервые за много лет он плакал. Он остался один в пропахшем болезнью и смертью доме, который должен был стать их уголком счастья – который был им.

Он вновь разыскал того старика – он даже не знал, зачем. Возможно, потому, что тот был единственным, кто посчитал, что Фаерн мог как-то помочь Ильтаре? Но не означало ли это, что Фаерн не справился, что он сдался?

Старик был добр, старик был терпелив: он молчал в ответ на обвинения, он успокаивал рыдания, он сочувствовал. Сочувствовал, потому что и сам наверняка был когда-то таким же: одиноким, сломанным мальчиком, жизнь которого была отдана другому человеку – и рухнула.

Но старик говорил странные вещи – вещи, которые пугали Фаерна. Он говорил, что ещё не всё потеряно, что они с Ильтарой всё ещё могут быть вместе – если тело её не пострадало. Юноша возражал, что раз ни один из жрецов Сюзейла не смог исцелить её, то и воскресить не сумеет. Но старик говорил не о том – и Фаерн сбежал.

Он вернулся в их маленький дом. К их кровати, лёжа на которой, они любили воображать далёкие страны и их чудеса, и на которой теперь тихо замерла Ильтара. Она была так спокойна, умиротворена – будто бы спала. На её лице не было ни боли, ни грусти, ни муки – Фаерн дотронулся до него дрожащей рукой, стараясь запомнить. Но не мог – как ни старался, стоило ему лишь закрыть глаза, как образ Ильтары истончался и пропадал из памяти. Он не мог её отпустить – нет, ещё было слишком рано.

Фаерн хотел вновь разыскать старика, но тот нашел его сам – юноша не знал, сколько тот простоял незамеченным рядом, но это было уже неважно.

«Вечная Возлюбленная, – говорил он. – Лишь одна Она и Её Бессмертная Красота помогут вам. Лишь Её любовь ходит там, куда ушла Ильтара».

И Фаерн начал приготовления. Он смыл с Ильтары тонкий слой болезни – слой засохшего пота, крови, гноя и испражнений: её кожа была всё такой же мягкой, такой же приятной на ощупь, такой же белой – только холодной. Девушка сильно исхудала, и её раньше стройная фигура стала сухой, с обтянутыми тонкой, полупрозрачной кожей рёбрами. Он прочесал её длинные, когда-то такие красивые волосы, что сейчас ломались от каждого его прикосновения. Он нарядил её в платье, что они приготовили к свадьбе. В нём она казалась такой прекрасной, такой чистой – идеальной.

Он говорил с ней, как с живой. Он говорил с ней больше, чем с живой – он говорил с ней, как с чем-то большим, чем-то, чем она являлась, будучи живой.

И на десятый день с начала болезни он принёс её на встречу с Вечной Возлюблённой. Он привел её на встречу с Бессмертной Красотой.

Фаерна и Ильтару встретили уже знакомый старик и женщина, закутанная в чёрные шелка. Женщина, глаза которой звёздами светились во тьме ночной. Она могла бы показаться эльфийской старухой, если бы не могильный холод, струившийся от неё во все стороны.

Это не была сама Вечная Возлюбленная – она лишь исполняла волю Её. Но женщина со странными сияющими глазами, оставляющая по себе холод, пробирающий, как никакие зимние ветры, всё же была вечной возлюбленной – для старика.

Она забрала Ильтару, увела её, чтобы та могла восстать и вернуться. И она вернулась. Вошла бесшумно, озираясь с опаской и недоверием. Её алебастрово-белая кожа, казалось, светилась изнутри, а тонкие губы были такими же голубыми, как лепестки колокольчиков, вплетённых ей в волосы. В глубине её глаз поселились хищные красные огоньки, а черты лица заострились, но Фаерн ждал её, какой бы она ни вернулась. Он любил её, чем бы она ни вернулась.

Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже вдохнуть, боясь разрушить наваждение. Ильтара в мгновение ока была рядом, смеялась и плакала, обнимала его тонкими ледяными руками. Она целовала его, и тонкие кровавые дорожки её слёз отпечатывались на его лице.

Фаерн подарил ей бессмертие, и теперь они могли снова быть вместе – навеки, если он того захочет. Ильтара могла разделить свой дар с ним. Богиня улыбалась им – единственная, кто не оставил их в час нужды. Они знали, как быть дальше – они знали, что будет дальше.


End file.
